Last Snow
by KuchiraCrystal-Sama
Summary: Crystal was dying, her life fading, Kurapika, and the others suffer, and her brother withers with her... Sorry, a little horrible at summaries, KurapikaxOC R&R please!


**Konnichiwa MInna finally able to write another HxH fic!This is inspired by the Vocaloid song Proof of Life...**

**I'm sorry about my other 2 HxH fics, I don't think I'll be able to finish them...ever...**

**but anyway I'm going to write a bunch of Lord of the rings fanfics, and one huge Riseof the guardians fanfic, so please read them!**

**R&R pls! feel free to say what my wrongs are!**

**Arigato!**

* * *

Proof of Life

Crystal sat upright, her long slender fingers flipped through the pages of the album, smiling and remembering each picture as she looked at it.

The door creaked open, and a certain blonde stepped into the room, he carried a mug of white chocolate in his hand. He smiled and greeted her "Ohayou, Crystal-chan" Crystal closed the album and set it aside "Ohayou, Kurapika-kun" she replied. Kurapika walked over, and sat on the edge of the bed; his fingers reached out for her long lavender lock, and tucked them behind her ear. Kurapika smiled and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

He handed her the mug saying "here, you need to keep your strength up"

"Arigatou, Kurapika-kun" she said with a smile

"Betsuni" he replied.

Crystal was now sitting on the edge of the bed, her feet hanging. She grabbed the mug with her shaky hands; she managed to grasp it, but only for a heartbeat. The mug shattered on the wooden floor below.

Kurapika's eyes widened in shock, Crystal stared at her shaking hands, her eyes were glazing with sickness. She bent her head, her bangs covered her eyes "Kurapika, Gomen na" she managed to mutter.

Kurapika smiled "Daijobu yo" he said, lifting her chin. He planted a small kiss on her forehead "you need to rest"

He walked towards the door, when he was facing it, he turned around to see Crystal, lying down, eyes closed, and half asleep. He faced the door, the door creaked open, then clicked shut.

Kurapika leaned his back against the door, his bangs clouded over his eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek, a heartbeat later, he broke into tears, and slowly slid down to the floor, his face buried in his hands as he muffled his cries

…

A snowball hit Killua in the face, he stumbled backward as it came. It was followed by the laughter of Gon and Amy. Crystal was cupping her mouth, stifling a laugh.

Kurama, and Leorio, were watching from the porch, smiles on their faces, enjoying the cool crisp breeze. Kurama glanced at the clock, realizing it was almost time for lunch, he hurriedly said to Leorio "Leorio, I'm going to make lunch, I'll call you when I'm ready". "Sure" he replied as Kurama slipped into his house slippers.

He put on his apron, as he made his way into the kitchen, as he made his way, he wondered what he was going to make for dinner. He paused at a picture of him and Crystal, when they were younger. A smile crept across his face "We didn't eat that in a while haven't we…" he said.

…

A snowball hit Kurapika square in the face. The snow slid off, and saw a hysterically laughing Crystal. He smiled playfully, he lunged for her arms extended, he grabbed her by the waist, and twirled her in the air.

Crystal turned to meet his eyes, and then landed both feet on the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Kurapika returned the embrace, a bit shocked, and take aback.

Crystal leaned in closer to his ear and softly whispered "Aishiteru, Kurapika. Hontou ni, Arigatou" that time with a bit of joy in her voice

"Aa, wakatta" he replied, clutching her closer.

Crystal's eyes shook, slowly they turned pupil less grey, and then her final breath clouded. Her body began to slid from Kurapika's embrace. Kurapika knelt to the ground catching her limp body. He stared at her smiling face, and pupil less gray eyes "No…no…" he muttered, tears rolling down rapidly on his face.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Amy turned, and saw Crystal lying dead in front of a crying Kurapika. She knelt on her knees, covered her ears, and shut her eyes, not wanting to believe her beloved sister…was dead.

But, whether Amy liked it or not, she just knew that Crystal…was indeed…dead. "ONEESAMA!" she screamed, breaking into tears.

…

Kurama raised the ladle to his lips, only to find himself putting it down and turning off the fire. His bangs clouded over his eyes as he did so.

He walked over to the sliding glass, he slid it opened and walked out ontothe pateo, the cool winter breeze welcoming him. He seemed to stare into the snow ahead of him, but his mind roamed back to a memory, that he has treasured…

**[Flashback]**

A younger Crystal slurped the soup, quite louder than a younger Kurama expected "Hoy, Crystal-chan, don't eat too much you might get a stomach ache"

Crystal smiled, soup all over her mouth "Gomen na, demo Kurama-niichan no 'soup' wa hontou ni oishii!"

Kurama veered in closer, a napkin at hand, he wiped the soup off Crystal's mouth "Wakatta, from now on that will be 'Kurama's Special', ne?"

Crystal looked up to him, eyes sparkling, with happiness "Sure!" she exclaimed.

**[End Flashback] **

Kurama smiled at the memory. He stared into the snow a while longer, then he fell to his knees, buried his face in his hands, and burst into tears "Crystal-chan…" he cried out.

…

Kurapika still clutched Crystal's body, crying louder than ever. Amy was also in tears, with Killua embracing her. Gon was crying too, sniffling every now and then.

Leorio was by kurapika's side, trying to fight the tears as they came, he reached out for Crystal's eyelids and shut them closed.

The sky was murky grey, and snow began to fall. Crystal's final words

"Hontou ni….Arigato….Minna"

~END~


End file.
